Mo Nai Kyori
by Uchiha Tarsis
Summary: Una serie de eventos y sueños, llevaran a Sasuke a tomar decisiones arriesgadas, que traeran consecuencias que cambiaran completamente su vida. -Sasuke-kun volviste-. -No, Sakura. no vine para quedarme-. SasuSaku Fanfic.
1. Preludio

**Aclaraciones**:Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sasuke tiene 13 años y la historia toma lugar en el mundo ninja de Naruto.

**Pareja**: SasuSaku

_-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

**_Flashback-Texto en cursiva y negrita_**

_**Mo Nai Kyori**_

Preludio

˚ ·• ~_6 Meses Después desde que se marchó Sasuke_~ •· ˚

Los sonidos de sus pasos creaban ecos, haciendo sus pisadas más audibles de lo normal. Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, siendo este apenas iluminado por unas tristes candelas. Estas batallaban con aquella oscuridad; tratando de iluminar el sitio, hasta que se derritieran y se extinguiera la llama que irradiaban. Aquel que caminaba, llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Vestía prendas oscuras de estilo tradicional japonés. Detuvo su paso frente a una puerta y entro a la habitación, sin tocar. Dentro de la pieza estaba un hombre pálido y de ojos dorados y rasgados, cabello largo y negro.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, como te encuentras el día de hoy?-cuestiono con una ladina sonrisa en sus pálidos labios.

-Hn, para que me mandaste a llamar-dijo el azabache con desinterés y serio, ignorando la pregunta hecha.

-Deberías de cambiar esos modales cuando te dirijas a Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun-habló un peli-plateado con lentes, el cual venia entrando a la habitación.

-Déjalo Kabuto, y lo que tenía que decirte Sasuke; es que prepares tus cosas nos moveremos a otro lugar-informó el pelilargo de cabello negro llamado, Orochimaru.

-A donde nos dirigimos?-cuestionó Sasuke. Tenía un presentimiento de que el lugar al que se dirigían era uno al cual ni siquiera, quería acercase.

-Nos encaminamos a una guarida, cerca de Konoha-respondió Kabuto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Inmediatamente recuerdos de lo que vivió en la aldea de Konoha vinieran a su mente. Recuerdos de cómo había llegado a ese lugar; en el cual él se encontraba en ese instante, vinieron como torbellino a su cabeza. La muerte de su familia, el equipo siete, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura.

_**-Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo te amo!**_

Repentinamente, recordó cuando Sakura se le declaro, pidiéndole que no se marchara que se quedara con ella, que ella le haría feliz, pero que no partiera de Konoha. Aunque ciertamente, Sasuke no creía en realidad que ella le amara, él pensaba que ella solo estaba encaprichada con él como las demás niñas de la aldea. El amor que decía tenerle ya se le pasaría con el tiempo, se decía.

-Hmp, de acuerdo cuando partimos?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Pasado mañana-respondió el peli-plateado, ajustando sus anteojos.

Pero lo que no se imaginaba el joven Uchiha era que el recuerdo de Sakura y el estar cerca de Konoha le traería acontecimientos, y decisiones con consecuencias, que cambiarían su vida completamente.

* * *

Hi there!

Bueno aquí está un inicio de un nuevo fanfic SasuSaku, tenía meses de no escribir uno pero la inspiración llego a mí y aquí está, una nueva idea e historia. Y para la continuación de este preludio, necesito tener 5 reviews de diferentes personas, (no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo ya está). ¿Y porque hago esto? Porque quiero saber si alguien al menos lee mis fics ya que estos los hago con mucho cariño y esmero. Así que ya saben 5 reviews y subo el otro capítulo.

Sayo!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	2. Sueños

**Advertencias**: Contenido algo **_erótico_** (Lime), al que no le agrade este tipo de contenido no lo lea, están advertidos, no seré responsable de algún trauma XD.

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sasuke y Sakura tienen 13 años y la historia toma lugar en el mundo ninja de Naruto.

Pareja: SasuSaku

_-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

_**Flashback-Texto en cursiva y negrita**_

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les agrade el capítulo._

* * *

_**Mo Nai Kyori**_

Capítulo I

_Sueños_

* * *

_Tú y sólo tú eres la causa de mi locura, de la distancia entre la realidad y el paraíso, de la diferencia entre soñar y despertar, de la inmensidad de mi esperanza y de la permanencia de mi alma perdida en este cuerpo decadente._

* * *

-Sasuke-kun-escucho el azabache que lo llamaba una voz aniñada. Se volteo, encontrándose frente a el a una jovencita de cabello rosa claro y corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos grandes, brillantes y verdes. Las mejillas de esta estaban rosadas y tomaba la falda del vestido rojo con sus manos, creando puños y arrugando la tela. Ella trataba de esquivar la mirada enigmática y negrísima de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun yo...-murmuro con timidez, pero una vez decidida, dirigió su vista a Sasuke, armándose de valentía para decirle algo.-Sasuke-kun yo te amo-dijo mientras dirigía sus manos al cierre plateado de su vestido y este lo fue bajando lentamente ante la sorpresiva mirada de Sasuke, que no se esperaba la repentina declaración de amor e incluso las siguientes acciones de ella. La peli-rosa colocó sus manos en sus hombros y bajo delicadamente los tirantes del vestido, dejando a la vista un brasier verde lima. Todo esto mientras con vergüenza pintada en su rostro de pre-adolescente, dirigía su mirar hacia otro lado. Después le miro a él nuevamente, con inocencia.

-Sakura que estas...-murmuro Sasuke aun en shock por la situación, y en las mejillas del peli-negro se podía apreciar un leve sonrojo.

-Sasuke-kun yo te amo, por eso...-fue diciendo mientras se acercaba al joven de cabellos azabaches. Hasta aferrarse con timidez a la camisa azul de Sasuke.-Tómame-finalizó, acercando su rostro al pálido del peli-negro. Aproximo sus rosados y tibios labios a los de Sasuke, y le beso con suavidad. Este aun atónito le correspondió con indecisión. Sasuke se percató de como ella tomaba su mano derecha y la posaba sobre algo blando, abrió sus ojos con mayor impresión y un gran sonrojo se exhibió en sus blancas mejillas.

Se despertó repentinamente, su respiración iba rápidamente y su corazón latía velozmente. Se cubrió la boca con la mano izquierda con sus ojos bien abiertos del asombro. Cerró sus ojos onix y trato de tranquilizarse.

-_Fue un sueño_-pensó mientras abría los parpados para ver su mano derecha.-_Pareció tan real-_...-_Porque, soñé esto con Sakura?_-se preguntó mentalmente.

-Tsk-rechisto.

˚ •• ~ . ~ •• ˚

-Sasuke-kun, no pareces de buen humor el día de hoy-comento Kabuto, y en la voz del de cabellos grises se podía notar la intención de fastidiarle.

-Hn, donde esta Orochimaru?-cuestionó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo buscas para entrenar, está ocupado-contesto el de cabello grisáceo, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Hmp-"dijo" y se marchó, no queriendo escuchar al perro faldero de Orochimaru. Camino por unos pasillos aun molesto, y salió de aquel lugar que se encontraba en un bosque. Empezó a trepar los árboles, saltando rápidamente alejándose de su antigua ubicación. Yéndose lo más lejos que pudo de la guarida. Detuvo su marcha luego de algunos kilometros y al estar cerca de un árbol, de los tantos que habían en el bosque verdoso; hizo unos sellos con sus manos y de su mano derecha empezaron a emerger destellos de rayos, creando sonidos chirriantes. Y estrello aquella energía contra el árbol, derribándolo. Estaba molesto y quería descargar su furia con algo. No había podido dormir tranquilo desde hace tres semanas, soñaba con Sakura una y otra vez, y los sueños estaban empezando a subir de poco a poco de nivel. Desde cuando era un pervertido que soñaba que le hacía cosas indecentes a la joven peli-rosada? No entendía porque estaba teniendo esos fastidiosos sueños, y porque en ellos...

-Tsk-rechistó mientras estrellaba su puño contra el tronco de un árbol. No podía estarle sucediendo eso a él, no tenia, ni había necesidad de pensar en Sakura de esa manera.

˚ •• ~ . ~ •• ˚

Toco la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ya al escuchar la aprobación para que ingresara, tomo el picaporte en su mano y la giro abriendo la puerta. Entro a la habitación.

-Vengo, para que tome su medicina, Orochimaru-sama-dijo un joven peli-gris. Orochimaru estaba sentado en una silla, y el solo lo observo avanzar hacia el lugar y asintió. Kabuto se acercó a donde él se encontraba y le entrego en la mano, una vasija con el brebaje. Y el hombre de piel pálida la ingirió en seguida.

-Kabuto; la información que adquirimos recientemente, está en el escritorio-el de coleta, asintió y se encamino hacia un escritorio que había en el recinto y tomo unos documentos y los comenzó a hojear.

-Has notado algo extraño, en Sasuke; Kabuto? -interrogo Orochimaru, mientras yacía sentado en una silla, con su mano derecha apoyada en su mentón. El peli-largo, solo movió sus orbes dorados hacia el mencionado, esperando una contestación. Kabuto, paro de leer los documentos que tenía en sus manos, y observo al de ojos rasgados.

-Solo algo más disgustado de lo usual-respondió, el de ojos negros.

-El chico a estado algo distraído en los entrenamientos, esta raro-dijo mientras fruncía el ceño-Me pregunto que será-comento con una leve sonrisa macabra.

_-¿Raro en los entrenamientos?-_pensó Kabuto, ahora con curiosidad.

-Vigila a Sasuke, quiero saber que le sucede. Tengo el presentimiento de que es algo que me interesa-dijo mientras miraba la vela que estaba a punto de derretirse totalmente.

-Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama-.

˚ ·• ~ . ~ •· ˚

Frustrado dejo casi destruido aquel lugar, ya sabía con qué intensidad iba a "entrenar" y por ello se había alejado de la guarida o base para no llamar la atención de algún ninja que estuviera cerca. Y así no encontraran el sitio.

Se encamino de regreso rápidamente y después de unos 20 minutos llego a su destino. Miro hacia arriba observando el cielo; era ya de noche y la luna iluminaba el oscuro firmamento, no brillaba ni una misera estrella. Suspiro y entro al lúgubre lugar en donde recientemente estaba viviendo. Camino por los pasillos y se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera oscura, e ingreso a la habitación, la cual era su dormitorio, su lugar de descanso. Se dio un baño para quitar el sudor seco de su piel.

Ya aseado se vistió y luego se dirigió a la mullida cama y se recostó en esta. Dispuesto a dormir.

˚ ·• ~ . ~ •· ˚

Sintió como alguien jalaba la parte de atrás de su camisa, se giró y unos ojos jade le miraban con sentimientos, los cuales el no supo identificar.

-Sasuke-kun, yo quiero-dijo acercándose al joven y llevo su mano a la mejilla de este, dándole una caricia, y lentamente fue aproximando su rostro al del hebras negras, observando la de cabellos rosas directamente, los finos labios de quien amaba.-Besarte-hablo y pego sus labios contra los de el. Sasuke le correspondió y la tomo de la cintura pegándola más a él.-Sasuke-kun, tócame-dijo entre el juego de besos que se repartían.

El peli-negro mientras la besaba; le acaricio las piernas y fue ascendiendo, tocándole la cintura, los brazos, hasta acariciar sus mejillas y pego su cuerpo más al de ella. Buscando sentirla más, sentir su piel. Y la escucho gemir mientras la besaba, haciendole vibrar levemente la boca. La niña de ojos verdes rompió el beso, y se recostó en la grama.

-Sasuke-kun, ven-le hablo y de nuevo hizo lo que ella dijo, colocándose encima de ella, apoyandose de sus brazos para no aplastarla y la beso con vehemencia, le encantaba verla tan sumisa, dejandose hacer por él.-Sasuke-kun tócame aquí-le indico tocándose el pequeño busto mientras en su dulce carita había un sonrojo. El joven realizó lo que ella quería encantado y le acaricio con sus manos los pechos, que estaban aún cubiertos por la tela del vestido rojizo.

-Sakura-murmuro, para luego repartir besos en el cuello de la joven.

-Ah...Sasuke-kun!-gimió la peli-rosa, cuando él le mordio mientras le apretaba los pequeños senos.

El azabache condujo su mano derecha al zíper del vestido, lo agarro entre sus dedos y lo bajo, dejando al descubierto el busto de ella, que se encontraba cubierto por la tela rosa del brasier. Y rozo con la yema de sus dedos el inicio de sus pequeños pechos. Y la sintió jadear debajo de él, aproximo su boca al mismo lugar y lamio el centro. La joven gimió y ella enredo sus dedos en los cabellos negros de él. Luego, él aspiro el aroma dulzón a cerezas que emanaba de la niña de hebras rosadas.

Se desperto algo intranquilo, su corazón palpitaba algo rápido, y se percató de la excitación que tenía. Y aun recostado, penso en que de nuevo soñaba con Sakura. Se estaba volviendo loco, ¿Acaso nunca se terminarían esos sueños indecentes? Se sento en la cama y se sostuvo la cabeza con frustración y después se paso el cabello hacia atrás con inquietud.

Había empezado a soñar con ella desde que le mencionaron que se trasladaban a otro lugar, a uno cerca de Konoha. Y no comprendía la razón de los continuos sueños con ella, si el no sentía ningún sentimiento en especial por la peli-rosa. Trato de encontrar una respuesta a toda la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, pero no conseguía adquirir ninguna réplica que tuviera lógica y ciertamente confirmo que su mente parecía jugar con él. Y además, ya se estaba dejando llevar por los encantos de la peli-rosa, correspondiéndole. Se estaba dejando llevar, fantaseando con una Sakura imaginaria.

-¿_Cómo he llegado hasta este punto?-_se preguntó, y se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de tranquilizarse. Trato de ignorar los sueños pero no funcionaba. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, no quería seguir soñando más esas escenas con Sakura. No era propio de él.

-Molestia-murmuro para sí.

Agarro en puños la sabana, arrugándola. Y de pronto una palabra cruzo por su cabeza.

_DESEO_

Debía de admitir y aceptar que ahora deseaba a Sakura. De solo recordar ese rostro de ella le hacía anhelar besarle los labios hasta que necesitara oxígeno. Se sorprendió, ¿Tanto así le deseaba? ¿Estaba confundido, que pasaba con él? Desde cuando empezó a ver a la peli-rosa de aquella manera?

Seguido, se cuestionó, si sentía en realidad algún sentimiento por ella.

_Odio_

Odiaba que se metiera en su cabeza, que tuviera esos sueños con ella y que hiciera que la deseara. Es culpa de ella, ¿Porque tenía que ser tan bonita?

_-¿Bonita? _

Ahora pensaba que era bonita, que más ahora pensaría ¿Que la ama?

No; amor no sentía por ella, pero si la quería como compañera que fue. Que siempre estuvo allí para él, protegiéndole y cuidando de él a su manera. Y ahora a su mente vino otro pensamiento: sería posible que ella aun le quisiera como decía quererle, que le amaba?

Pero rápidamente lo ignoro, dejándolo de lado. Y trato de buscar una solución para su situación penosa.

Ignorar los sueños no funciono. Pensó que con el pasar de los días y el tiempo dejaría de soñar con ella pero todo lo contrario, se hicieron mas continuos. Y no queria seguir perdiendo el tiempo pensando en todas esas estupideces que venían y atormentaban su paz mental. Él debía de concentrarse en su cercana venganza. No podía estar fantaseando con cosas así. Y una incrédula posible solución llego a él. Esta era un lugar y tenía nombre, traía una sensación de nostalgia y le traería probabilidades de ver a la culpable de todo.

-Konoha-mascullo. La aldea de la hoja estaba cerca. Y si se dirigía hacia allá, y hacia realidad sus locos sueños?

Si, tal vez era una buena y retorcida idea. Pero su mente ya no le daba para mas soluciones.

Con esta idea, se creo una teoria mental de que había una posibilidad de que saciado su misterioso deseo, dejaría de soñar con Sakura. Sin más soluciones y preámbulos, sin saber que más hacer, decidido tomo la decisión de que con el siguiente paso que daría, solucionaría sus problemas e iria a Konoha.

* * *

_**Notas Finales:**_

Hi there!

Cómo están? Espero que bien y bueno allí tienen el capítulo, como les prometí. Al no más haber 5 reviews, lo subía. Y para la continuación de este primer capítulo, ahora (Si no es molestia) necesito otros 5 reviews mas, okai? (Del segundo capítulo ya tengo la mitad). Espero me dejen comentarios quienes siguen esta historia para saber sus opiniones, las cuales leeré. Responderé dudas y acepto sugerencias, respecto al fic.

PD: Notifíquenme si hay algún error ortográfico.

Sayo!

Reviews/Comentarios=Siguiente Capítulo

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	3. Reencuentro

**Advertencias**: Contenido cursi y meloso, si no les gusta este tipo de contenido no lo lean.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes, no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sasuke y Sakura tienen 13 años y la historia toma lugar en el mundo ninja de Naruto.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

_-Pensamientos-Texto Cursiva_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

**_Flashback-Texto en cursiva y negrita_**

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les agrade el capítulo. Trate de hacerlo largo pero al final siempre me quedo algo corto, quise poner lo poco que había escrito del cuarto capítulo pero creo que ya me había tardado mucho en subir este tercer cap. Me gustaría saber si quieren que me tarde pero como compensación un cap. largo que dicen? _

Significados:

Hasta luego-Sore dewa

Ni la distancia-Mo Nai Kyori

* * *

**_Mo Nai Kyori_**

Capitulo II

_Reencuentro_

* * *

_Tanta lagrima y anhelos derramados, tanta emoción y sensibilidad contenidas; en mágico vuelo ha llegado, nuestro reencuentro._

* * *

Las estrellas y la luna iluminaban tenuemente en las tinieblas de la noche. Y las grises nubes trataban de ocultar la poca luminiscencia del astro plateado. Y de entre las sombras, se paseaba velozmente una figura. Este ser miro hacia delante y pudo divisar la entrada de la aldea. Alzándose ante él se hallaban a poca distancia las grandes puertas de Konoha. Disminuyo su velocidad al estar a unos insignificantes metros de alcance. Y camino con calma hacia el interior de la aldea. Sus pasos resonaron en medio de la madrugada siendo aproximadamente las 2 a.m. Camino por las calles de Konoha nuevamente después de varios días, y meses; dirigiéndose al lugar donde había visto una última vez a la peli-rosa. Tenía una extraña sensación que se manifestaba y le invitaba a que se dirigiera hacia ese sitio. Y grande fue su asombro y sorpresa al verla a ella, a la molestia que invadía sus sueños, en las horas de descanso. Estaba sentada en la banca donde la había dejado inconsciente hace un tiempo atrás. Ella miraba el cielo sin aun percatarse de su presencia. Movió sus pies hacia delante, dando pisadas, caminando hacia la peli-rosa, su andar se hizo escuchar en el concreto y la observo voltearse hacia él y al verle se levantó precipitadamente. Le miraba con sus ojos jade bien abiertos de la perplejidad de tenerlo frente a ella, a Sasuke.

El joven avanzo lentamente hacia ella mientras, la Haruno estaba inmóvil y pensando que ya estaba imaginando de nuevo que su amado Uchiha volvia a la aldea. El peli-negro se detuvo frente a ella separados por unos simples treinta centímetros de distancia.

-Sasuke-kun-susurro Sakura. Le sono como una dulce melodía, el escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ella. La sensación de algo extraño, pero grato, vino a su estómago. Y el deseo emergió inmediatamente. Quería besarla, como la vez en que pensó en ella.

_~Besarle los labios hasta que necesitara oxígeno~_

Necesitaba descubrir la magnitud de su deseo. Saber y conocer los nuevos sentidos. Responder a todas las dudas, de que era lo que pasaba con él, de satisfacer su muy extraño e imprevisto interés hacia la peli-rosa y así eventualmente ya no volver a soñar con ella.

Se acercó a ella hasta estar a una mínima distancia. Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos. Sakura brinco levemente, sobresaltándose, y coloco sus manos en el pecho de él.

Sasuke aproximo su boca a la de ella mientras ella le miraba con notable estupefacción en su mirar, y con sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas y acaloradas. Algo desesperado e intranquilo le rozo con temblor en sus labios, estos contra los de ella, tanteando la suavidad. Seguidamente pego su boca en definitiva a la de ella y le acaricio con la suya. Los movió, abrazando los labios de ella con los de él, esperando que le correspondiera con firmeza y que se acostumbrara a su sabor. Con timidez y creyendo ella que estaba soñando aquel momento mágico, correspondió los besos de su estimado Sasuke.

Al sentirla, trato de abrirle más la boca para sentir su lengua contra la de ella. Al no ver que hubiera los resultados que esperaba, se pegó más a ella, y con su mano derecha la tomo de la cintura firmemente, mientras la izquierda la posaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella, enredando sus dedos en las hebras rosadas de Sakura. La oji-jade aun colocando sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke, tomo la tela de la camisa negra de él entre sus dedos y la arrugo, agarrándolas fuertemente. El azabache volvió a intentar de cambiar el ritmo del beso. Y ella abrió un poco su boca y el aprovecho y movió su cabeza para profundizar y metió su lengua en su caliente cavidad. Sin la experiencia de ambos, Sakura trato de seguirle el paso. Sin querer, para Sasuke, que ya había imaginado y soñado tantas veces como besarla ahora parecía tener alguna experiencia.

Entre todo lo nuevo y místico del ambiente, sus corazones palpitaban a un ritmo cardiaco rápido, bombeando sangre que corría por sus venas, llevándolos a sentir las descargas eléctricas fluyendo por sus cuerpos. Escalofríos, e increíbles y maravillosas sensaciones.

_-Mejor que los sueños-_pensó Sasuke, maravillado.-_Esto está mal, la estoy deseando más que antes-_. Y con fervor continuo besandola, con sus manos puestas en la cintura de ella, sin querer soltarla.

Sakura sentía escalofríos agradables, y dentro de su estómago sentía cosquillas.

-_Las mariposas en el estómago_-fantaseo la joven, sintiendo las misteriosas maripositas que decían que sentías con el que amas.

Sasuke dejándose llevar, entreabrió sus parpados con curiosidad por ver la expresión del rostro de la peli-rosa. Y se deleitó con la hermosa vista, los mofletes rojos haciendo contraste en la palida piel, con los parpados cerrados, y una mueca de disfrute en el rostro. Y se prometio detenerse cuando necesitara respirar; mientras, disfrutaría de cada caricia y cariño.

Después de un momento, los pulmones de ambos requirieron de oxígeno, teniendo que separarse, pero solo sus labios. Las respiraciones de ambos era acelerada tratando de recuperar el aire. Sasuke mantuvo sus manos en la cintura de Sakura y ella seguia los ojos cerrados, mientras aún se sostenía con fuerza de la camisa de él. Ella no quería abrirlos y descubrir que estaba alucinando y que su cuerpo jugaba con su sentido y tacto. O que posiblemente era un sueño y que al abrir sus mirar, el desaparecería. Su mente era un lio en aquel momento. Sasuke la observo, mientras recuperaba el aire. Su cara sonrojada, la hacía ver tan...

-_Bella_-.

Llevo su mano a un mechón rosado y lo paso hacia atrás, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja y acariciar su mejilla suavemente. Se le había antojado hacer aquello, sintió que ameritaba que lo hiciera. La joven al sentir, lo que hacía, abrió con preocupación sus ojos. Y sollozo levemente. Sasuke la observo directo a los ojos verdes con un brillito en los negrísimos de él y luego los cerro, complaciéndose del instante y suspirando. Los abrió nuevamente cuando la escucho sollozar, de los bellos ojos jade, corrían hacia abajo lágrimas. Y Sasuke limpió con sus dedos las saladas, cristalinas, lagrimitas.

-Esto es un sueño-hablo Sakura con temblor en su voz.

-No, no lo es. Esto es real-le afirmo. Era verdad, esta vez ya no eran sueños, esto estaba sucediendo, lo estaba viviendo en carne propia; fue el pensar del azabache.

-Sasuke-kun!-grito un poco mientras se abalanzaba a él y lo abrazaba fuertemente, rodeándole con sus brazos el cuello y poniéndose casi de puntitas. Sasuke trastabillo hacia atrás escasamente y con duda quiso abrazarle también, pero no se atrevió.

-Sasuke-kun, volviste-dijo con un tinte de felicidad en su voz. Sasuke cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Aun abrazados le dijo.

-No, Sakura. No vine para quedarme-. Sakura se separó de él deshaciendo el abrazo. Y se vieron directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te iras?-le pregunto. No quería que se marchara de nuevo, no lo soportaría una vez más. Su corazón no podría con ello. Sasuke sin saber qué respuesta darle, le tomo el mentón y la beso. La de cabellos rosas le correspondió, le parecía aun mentira que la besara de aquel modo, que estuviera viviendo esos segundos de felicidad con él. Y se preguntó si Sasuke, posiblemente le amaba. Extasiada con el sabor del joven Uchiha, le abrazo el cuello y profundizo; en esta vez algo preparada, el beso. Después se separó de él y le vio con amor puro con sus ojos jade.

-Sasuke-kun te amo-le volvió a declarar y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, abrazándolo fuertemente. Él aprecio el cariño que ella tenía hacia él y esta vez le devolvió el abrazo. Seguidamente hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la peli-rosa. Cerezas, olía a cerezas un olor dulzón pero confortable.

_-Esto no debería estar pasando-_pensamientos de arrepentimiento y pesadumbre vinieron a Sasuke-_No debí venir-._

_-_Sakura, me iré-dijo a la de cabellos rosas, y ella soltó un sonidito de su garganta, dando un sobresalto entre los brazos del joven Uchiha. No se esperaba, ni ansiaba que él le soltara súbitamente aquellas palabras. Quería llorar, no quería que se marchara. Que partiera de nuevo sería demasiado doloroso.

-Pero, yo...-hablo dudando de sus propias palabras. Sakura se separó un poquito y lo contemplo, esperando que continuara, e irradio en su meloso corazón un rayito de esperanza. Mientras unos rebeldes cabellos caían y tapaban los ojos azabaches de Sasuke, sin permitirle a la peli-rosa verle bien.-Volveré mañana-hablo con falsas palabras y tranquilidad.

_Mentira _

La sintió abrazarle fuertemente, apoyando reiteradamente su cabeza en su pecho. Percibiendo la respiración cálida de ella en su cuello, el contacto con ella le supo agradable.

-_Esto no debería gustarme, estas sensaciones no están supuestas a tener que sentirlas-_la mente de Sasuke era un manojo de confusiones_-¿Porque justo ahora? Cuando ya estoy a unos pasos más cerca de mi venganza-._

-Sasuke-kun promételo-le hablo aun abrazada y pegada a él-Por favor hazme esta promesa, no soportaría que no volvieras a mí-.

El pelinegro acerco sus manos a los cabellos rosas y paso los dedos por las hebras rosadas, dando mimos.

_Lo Siento_

-Te lo prometo-Sakura le miro con una luz, un esplendor luminoso en los ojos verdes, algo rojizos de llorar, y con los cachetes ruborizados, una sonrisa de felicidad y alegría. Sasuke se sintió perturbado y un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo inundo haciéndole sentir un nudo en la garganta. No debió prometerle, sabiendo que no podría cumplir. Cuando el no regresara como el había dicho y prometido, ella se llenaría de tristeza, amargura y odio.

_Odio _

No quería saber que le odiaría por que se presentara esa situación, no él cambiaria sus palabras con unas nuevas y duras de aceptar. Tal vez y le odiaría siempre, pero no sería un odio grande hacia él.

-Sakura yo-no pudo continuar, los labios de la peli-rosa habían tomado los suyos inesperadamente. Atrapándole y besándole la boca.

_-Este es nuestro adiós-._

Sasuke le correspondió con anhelo y sentimientos encontrados. Disfrutaría de aquel íntimo momento, y lo guardaría como un recuerdo en su memoria.

Le tomo la cara y profundizo el beso.

_-Sakura, Sakura..._

El oxígeno se requirió, separándose respiraron agitadamente. Sasuke junto su frente a la de Sakura, sintiendo agradable el calor corporal de ella. Y pudo percibir el aliento de ella chocar contra sus labios. Tan inocentemente le provocaba, cada cosa mínima como aquella.

Le agradaba, había descubierto que le agradaba. Si pudiera lo repetiría todas las veces que pudiera, tacarla, sentirla, besarla. Pero ese tipo de cosas no estaban hechas para él, no en esta vida. Él tenía sus objetivos y Sakura, ella…

_-Eres un obstáculo, una molestia-…-Pero, te quiero conmigo…-…-¿Querer? Acaso la quería? _

La miro, y ella miraba hacia sus pies. El peli-negro acerco su mano al rostro e Sakura y le acaricio con suavidad. La joven le miro.

- Sore dewa-pronuncio el azabache mientras Sakura le miraba con desconcierto. Sasuke se alejó de ella dispuesto a irse. Pero en seguida de esto, Sakura le alcanzó y le tomo fuertemente de la camisa. El Uchiha se viro y la contemplo. Parecía quererle decir algo

-Sasuke-kun, yo te amo nunca lo olvides-.

-No lo olvidare-.

La peli-rosada le soltó. Y él se determinó a irse. Sakura le miro alejarse, pero con la seguridad de que pronto le vería nuevamente. Sasuke se lo había prometido. Sonrió con dicha, este día había sido uno de los mejores de su vida. Cuando ya no observo más al peli-negro miro al cielo contenta, y después ella camino en dirección a su casa.

˚ •• ~ . ~ •• ˚

De entre la oscuridad, escondido en la penumbra y las sombras de los árboles y de la noche. Una sonrisa macabra relucía.

-Así que, Sasuke-kun parece estar enamorado-el sujeto se acomodó los lentes.

-Esto verdaderamente no me lo esperaba. Cuando Orochimaru-sama se entere, va estar contento con la noticia-se dijo mientras reía desagradablemente. Había seguido a Sasuke, como se le había ordenado, llevándose el asombro de que se había dirigido a Konoha. Y por lo visto a ver a cierta joven peli-rosa. Fue la deducción del de cabellos grisáceos.

-Me pregunto, si acaso el mal humor de Sasuke era por esta niña?-se cuestionó con diversión, las circunstancias le parecían tan divertidas. No se podía creer que el Uchiha Sasuke ese joven arrogante, fuera finalmente más patético de lo que ya era.

-Seguro y esto nos sirve, en el futuro como extorsión, nee Sasuke-kun?-finalizo marchándose rápidamente para no ser descubierto.

* * *

Hi there!

Ya está el tercer Capítulo! {Me quedo muy cursi :P, pero sentí que era necesario}. Pienso que hay mucho OOC de parte de Sasuke, que piensan? Creen que Sasuke reaccionaria así, con todo lo que le ha pasado? Quiero leer sus comentarios respecto a la actitud de Sasuke. Y gracias por los reviews, gracias a eso me inspire y me puse a escribir. Para el siguiente capítulo el 4, no pediré ya reviews y actualizare, posiblemente el Sábado 1 de Junio {No les prometo nada ya que tengo poco del siguiente capítulo}. Si no hay cap. ese día, lo siento por no subirlo. Oh y notifíquenme si hay algún error ortográfico, me gusta tener calidad ortográfica en los fics (Soy muy perfeccionista, y me leo el cap. como cinco hasta que quede bien). Con esto me despido.

PD: Reviews=Capítulos y una autora feliz.

Sayo!


End file.
